Tsubaki Domyoji
was the older sister of Tsukasa and daughter of Kaede. She moved to Beverly Hills after marrying her husband. Tsubaki was protective of her younger brother and supported his relationship with Tsukushi Makino. Biography Early life She was the elder sister of Tsukasa by four years. Their parents were constantly busy working abroad, leaving their children alone together in Japan. Tsubaki credited herself with "raising" Tsukasa due to them being alone so often. She admitted that she did not do it in "any normal way," referring to the times she hit or kicked him to keep him in line.Chapter 43, Boys Over FlowersChapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Tsubaki represented Eitoku Academy at Teen of Japan. The contest was particularly close that year. Tsubaki ended up winning it since she was the only one able to make an okonomiyaki in the final round. She had learned to make it years previously to make Tsukasa happy.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers She later began modelling in Paris while she was still in high school. Married life In college, Tsubaki married an heir to a hotel empire. Her wedding gown was ordered from Chanel.Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers Following the wedding, she moved to Beverly Hills, Los Angeles with her husband. Meeting Tsukushi from expelling Tsukushi and Rui]] After being away for three years, Tsubaki decided to go home for a visit when her husband went to Europe on business. She had walk home and ran into a girl, Tsukushi Makino, on the way. She was being hassled by a guy, so Tsubaki scratched his car which caused him to flee. Tsubaki then insisted that she come home with her. Tsukushi, however, disappeared while Tsubaki was speaking to Tsukasa.Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Later, Tsubaki found Tsukasa holding Tsukushi's arm. She proceeded to beat him up. Over dinner, a drunk Tsukushi admitted to knowing Tsukasa. Tsubaki then had Tsukasa carry her to a room. Once Tsukushi woke, she told her "I wish you wouldn't give up on Tsukasa." The next morning, she asked Tsukasa several questions. He became angry when she mentioned Rui Hanazawa, leading her to guess they "had a fight."Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers That night, she overheard Tsukasa arguing with Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka. On their way out, Tsubaki accosted Kazuya Aoike and forced him to tell her everything.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers The next day, she rushed over to Eitoku. She stopped Tsukasa from blackmailing the principal into expelling Rui and Tsukushi. When everyone began bickering, Tsubaki told them to "settle" the problem through sports. They subsequently decided to play a game of basketball, which Tsubaki refereed.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers The game ended abruptly when Tsukasa declared "I quit" and left.Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers Afterwards, everyone went to the Domyojis' house to celebrate. Hearing that Tsukushi and Rui had not slept together, Tsubaki and the others forced them into a guest room.Chapter 50, Boys Over Flowers Later, Tsukasa finally arrived home. His sister explained the situation to him, saying "If you're a man, I want you to take it like a man."Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers The following day, Tsubaki told Tsukasa that their father had called to ask about him going to school in New York again. Tsukasa interrupted her to say he "made up his mind" to go.Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Tsubaki was taken aback by his change-of-heart since he had always been against it. She questioned whether he was "just being a drama queen again." Tsukasa stood by his decision, revealing that he had decided to do it before the basketball game. Tsubaki realized he was serious and agreed to go with him.Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, she and Tsukasa were seen off by the F4. Once the plane took off, he suddenly declared he wanted off and started making a scene. Tsubaki had the attendants help her restrain him.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers In New York, Tsukasa complained about everything which annoyed his sister, who promptly kicked him. She later left Tsukasa on his own to do some shopping by herself.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers Teen of Japan Tsukasa suddenly disappeared from New York, causing their parents to worry he had been kidnapped. Their father asked Tsubaki to keep an eye on Tsukasa. When she returned to Japan, Tsubaki angrily confronted Tsukasa for not telling her he was leaving. Tsukushi arrived at the house shortly later to ask Tsukasa for a one million yen loan. Tsukasa consented as long as she agreed to enter Teen of Japan.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsubaki asked Tsukushi to come over. She asked Tsukushi if she intended to win the contest. Tsukushi answered "Yes, I do." Tsubaki described the year she won Teen of Japan in great detail. She then promised to "turn Tsukushi into an unsurpassable young woman."Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Later, Tsubaki warned her brother not to sneak into Tsukushi's room while she was staying with them.Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers The next day or so, a servant reported to Tsubaki that Tsukushi had gone missing from her room. She had the other servants go searching for her around the house. Tsubaki then went into Tsukasa's room, where she found the two innocently sleeping together.Chapter 67, Boys Over Flowers On Christmas Eve, she watched the contest. She kept a running commentary throughout the first round, saying at the end "My heart can't take much more of this."Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers Before the second round, Tsubaki expressed some apprehension on Tsukushi's ability to know "what the upper class is supposed to know."Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers Her suspicions were correct with the judge began speaking of an English bestseller. At the end of the round, Tsubaki was very proud of how far Tsukushi had come.Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi went on to the third round and placed second. Afterwards, Tsubaki congratulated her on winning the special award.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Tsubaki was one of the few women Tsukasa considered "beautiful."Chapter 25, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi had a similar sentiment, calling her "just as beautiful as Shizuka." Tsubaki had in fact, like Shizuka, worked as a model during high school and college. She had long, dark brown hair which she usually wore down. She had a large collection of clothes, having a particular love for name-brand fashions. Personality and traits She was foremost a nice, considerate person with a strong sense of justice. Her personality was similar to Tsukushi's, which Akira pointed out to Tsukasa. Tsubaki was well-known for her hot temper and her willingness to throw a punch, mostly at Tsukasa. Her age made her mature and perceptive in matters of emotions. She was occasionally prone to misunderstanding situations and jumping-to-conclusions. Etymology Her given name, means "camellia,"https://jisho.org/word/椿 a flower particularly famous in East Asia. In Hiragana, Tsubaki is written as つばき. She and her brother also share the first syllable of their name. Tsubaki's last name is composed of three kanji, . The first, has several different meanings, including "street," "journey," "course," and "teachings".https://jisho.org/search/道 can mean "bright, light"https://jisho.org/search/明 and usually means "temple".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/寺 Her last name is written as in Hiragana. Behind the scenes *Tsubaki briefly appears during a flashback in chapter two, before making her first appearance in chapter forty-two. *She is voiced by Rei Sakuma in the 1994 audio drama. She only appears in the third installment.https://www.himekuri.net/d06/nonpy/201805/15.html (Japanese) *Tsubaki is mentioned several times in the film, ''Hana Yori Dango'' (1995). She moved to Beverly Hills with her husband the previous year. Tsukasa misses her but will not admit it. Sojiro and Akira tease him about her similarity to Tsukushi, which he denies. Tsukasa later exclaims "Onee-chan!" after Tsukushi kicks him in the chest, apparently now seeing the similarity. *In Meteor Garden (2001), Mary Hsu plays a version of Tsubaki renamed Dao Ming Zhuang. She was close to her younger brother Dao Ming Si (Tsukasa). After Si's heart is broken by Dong Shan Cai, his butler calls Zhuang to help him. Much later, she returned to Taiwan to stop her mother from forcing him to marry He Yuan Zi (Shigeru). *Nanako Matsushima portrays Tsubaki in the 2005 drama, Hana Yori Dango and its 2007 sequel, Hana Yori Dango Returns. Matsushima is given a "special appearance" credit for both series. *Dee Hsu, younger sister of Barbie Hsu, portrays Zhuang in the ''Meteor Garden'' remake. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango'' (film) *''Hana Yori Dango: Another Love Story'' *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Domyoji family Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Teen of Japan participants